Em casa no Natal
by Jordan202
Summary: Ao invés de uma seqüência pra 'No mesmo lugar', essa daqui é uma pré-fic. Basicamente, ela conta a vida de Cameron e Chase, casados, felizes e com dois bebês num feriado de fim de ano. Romance, Comédia. Cham.
1. Chapter 1

"Arghhh!!!" Cameron gemeu quando pulou da cama e começou a segui-lo pelo quarto "Me devolve isso AGORA!"

"Não é minha culpa se você é tão distraída!" Ele brincou, correndo dela.

"Me devolve minha blusa, Robert!" Cameron pulou em suas costas, tentando alcançar suas mãos.

"Prefiro você sem ela" Ele moveu suas mãos para onde ela não pudesse alcançá-las.

Cameron pulou em seus ombros, seus pés a vários centímetros do chão, numa tentativa sem sucesso de recuperar a blusa do seu pijama.

"O que está acontecendo?" Uma voz carregada de sono perguntou.

Ambos olharam para baixo e viram um garotinho parado no vão da porta.

"Quero brincar também..."

Chase desatou a rir e Cameron desceu de suas costas, ainda amarrada na toalha, andando até o garotinho.

"Não estamos brincando, Brad. É hora de dormir, meu amor" Cameron disse olhando nos olhos azuis do filho.

"Se é hora de dormir, por que estão acordados?".

Cameron dirigiu a Chase um olhar que praticamente gritava 'a culpa é toda sua!'.

"Ei, não olhe pra mim desse jeito, ele herdou esses genes de você" Ele disse, atirando a blusa nela de brincadeira e voltando pra cama.

"É, a inteligência, você quer dizer" Cameron sorriu e beijou os cabelos castanho-claro de Brad. "Dê um beijo de boa noite em seu pai, filho".

"Outro?" O garoto reclamou, fitando-os com os enormes olhos azuis divertidos.

"Ei, eu sou o único homem que você poderá beijar durante toda sua vida, então, é, você tem que me dar um beijo de boa noite sempre" Chase sorriu e Cameron o estapeou disfarçadamente, para em seguida o pai puxar Brad para um abraço apertado.

"Boa noite, paizilla" Ele sorriu e beijou o pai no rosto.

"Boa noite, monstrinho" Chase disse quando o garoto pegou um travesseiro maior que ele próprio e saiu arrastando para seu quarto.

"Ei, ele roubou meu travesseiro!" Cameron notou, quando voltou do banheiro já vestida "E você deixou!" Ela acusou Chase.

"Então me deixa ser seu travesseiro" Chase a puxou, beijando-a no pescoço.

"Há há," Ela riu ironicamente, sorrindo em seguida "Não vou fazer sexo com você hoje, Robert" Cameron riu alto quando ele capturou seus lábios com os dele "Se você não reparou, Brad está a uma parede de nós e o mesmo vale para Randy".

"Os dois estão dormindo" Chase argumentou.

"E eu também. Boa noite" Ela lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios e pôs um braço ao redor dele, apoiando sua cabeça em um de seus ombros.

Chase soltou um suspiro e a puxou para mais perto, sentindo suas pernas se entrelaçarem. Férias em família eram sempre legais e ele não podia esperar para a diversão começar.

_**Dia seguinte, 8 da manhã.**_

"Você cuida disso" Cameron murmurou, puxando as cobertas dele quando ouviram um bebê chorando "Ele vai acordar o Brad e as coisas vão ficar pior se você ainda quiser dormir mais um pouco hoje" Ela falou, sem abrir os olhos.

"Vai você, você é a mãe..." Chase a provocou, já se levantando e colocando uma blusa.

"Cala a boca" Cameron riu.

Chase balançou a cabeça e soltou vários "tsc tsc", fingindo desaprovar seu humor matinal enquanto se dirigia ao quarto das crianças. Estavam em um Hotel numa cidade no norte de Illinois, em um quarto de pousada perto de Chicago, lugar em que Cameron havia crescido. A família dela os aguardava em casa para o Natal e como já havia muita gente lá, haviam optado por passar aquela semana em um lugar mais afastado do centro, longe da correria de fim de ano. Ele tinha certeza que Brad ia amar, e planejava levar Cameron e os meninos para fazer compras mais tarde.

"Ei, Randy" Chase se aproximou de seu berço "É melhor você parar de chorar, amigo, você vai acordar o andar inteiro!" Quando o bebê viu Chase, imediatamente parou de soluçar, e fitou o pai com olhos de mesma cor "Então, qual é dessa vez? Você está com fome, está molhado, o que a gente faz em relação a você, hein?" Chase riu, se divertindo.

"Ele precisa trocar a fralda, pai" Brad abriu os olhos, assustando Chase e apontando para uma mala "Ali é onde minha mãe guarda as coisas".

"Como você sabe disso tudo?" Chase o olhou com um ar de suspeita.

"Porque eu a vi fazendo isso várias vezes?" O garoto deu de ombos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

"Não, eu quero saber, como é que você sabe que ele precisa trocar as fraldas?"

"Porque é o que minha mãe sempre faz de manhã" Brad disse.

"Bom argumento..." Chase subitamente se sentiu idiota.

"Sou esperto" Brad deu a ele seu sorriso mais bonito.

"Sim, você é. Muito." Chase riu junto com ele e depois de quinze minutos, conseguiu deixar Randy limpo "Então, o que você quer fazer hoje?".

"Quero ir ver o lago em Chicago".

"Mas você quer tomar café antes, não é?" Chase mostrou a língua para ele, fazendo uma careta. O menino riu e concordou prontamente.

Brad se levantou e o seguiu pelo quarto depois de se trocar.

"Minha mãe disse que ela tem certeza de que sou seu filho porque eu como muito".

"Ela disse isso pra você?!" Chase arregalou os olhos, chocado, ainda carregando Randley "Da próxima vez, você diz pra ela que eu tenho certeza de que você é filho dela porque..."

"Porque eu o carreguei por nove meses?" Cameron apareceu de surpresa, assustando Chase da mesma maneira que Brad o fizera minutos antes "E porque ele é esperto como a mamãe, não é, Brad?"

"Sim!" O garoto sorriu e correu na direção de Cameron, que levantou o seu 'magrelinho'.

"Não é justo" Chase os seguiu para fora do quarto.

Chegavam ao lobby do salão quando o celular de Cameron tocou.

"Droga, preciso atender" Cameron pôs Brad no chão "Vai na frente com os meninos, eu já encontro vocês".

Indo para um corredor, Cameron atendeu a ligação e depois que desligou, seu humor mudou completamente. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"O que houve?" Chase perguntou inocentemente, ajudando Brad a se servir de torradas "Quem era?".

"Era do Plainsboro" Ela respondeu, obviamente chateada "Precisam de nós de volta, Robert."

"O que?" Ele não pôde acreditar "Como assim?"

Cameron suspirou pesadamente e decidiu jogar a bomba de uma vez por todas.

"O que estou dizendo é que as férias estão finalmente canceladas".


	2. Chapter 2

"O quê? Como assim, nossas férias estão canceladas? Acabamos de chegar aqui!" Chase exclamou, limpando o rosto de Randy com um guardanapo.

"A mesma coisa de sempre; House disse que o departamento fica improdutivo com dois a menos e você sabe como ele é em relação a substitutos. Ninguém o agüenta por mais de uma tarde. Um de nós tem que voltar ainda hoje".

"Não não, eu vou ligar pra ele e vou dizer que...".

"Não tem sentido nenhum, Robert" Cameron o interrompeu "Eu já tentei tudo que podia".

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou, assistindo Cameron pegar Randy de seus braços.

"Hmm...as malas?" Ela olhou para ele como se dissesse 'sinto muito'.

"Você fica aqui com eles e sua família. Eu vou para Jérsei". Chase sugeriu.

"Não" Cameron decidiu "House deixou bem claro que precisava dos meus serviços lá e se você pode, ele pode muito bem exigir que eu vá também e isso vai acabar completamente com o Natal dos meninos. Você fica e aproveita pra passar um tempo com meus pais e minhas irmãs".

"Não é justo com você, Alli".

"Não é justo de qualquer forma" Ela o fitou, com um olhar triste nos olhos.

"Quem é House?" A voz de Brad interrompeu-os.

"É o nosso chefe, filho" Cameron respondeu "Você já o conheceu antes".

"Ohhh... O cara com a car...".

"Shhh" Chase tapou a boca de Brad com uma mão.

"O quê?" Cameron correu os olhos de Brad até Chase.

Chase fez sinal de negação com a cabeça e Brad entendeu que era para ficar quieto.

"O que você tem ensinado a ele, Robert?" Cameron manteve a familiar expressão de suspeita em seu rosto.

"Coisas boas, meu amor. Brad, mostre pra sua mãe como eu te ensinei a contar até vinte".

Brad começou a dizer os números em voz alta enquanto Cameron o ouvia. Ela amava demais aqueles momentos com seus filhos para perdê-los. Já era difícil arrumar tempo para Randy e Brad com sua dura rotina, e ela fazia o seu melhor possível. E era justamente por isso que faria seu melhor para voltar para Illinois o mais cedo possível.

_10 a.m._

"Não quero que você vá!" Chase envolveu os braços ao redor da cintura dela por suas costas.

Cameron estava na frente do espelho, colocando seus brincos. Suas malas já estavam prontas, colocadas no meio do quarto, como um lembrete de que ela teria que partir em algumas horas.

"Nem eu" Cameron pôs sua mão em cima da dele e fechou os olhos quando ele beijou-a na lateral do pescoço.

"Vamos largar nossos empregos e fugir pras Bahamas" Chase sugeriu, brincando.

"Como foi que eu não me dei conta de que morrer de fome na praia com nossos filhos seria a melhor solução para os nossos problemas?!" Ela perguntou, jogando o jogo dele e virando em seus braços.

"Porque Brad é quem é o esperto aqui. E ele puxou isso de mim".

"Certo" Ela tocou a testa dele com a sua "Eu te amo".

"O quanto você me ama?" Ele riu.

"Um tanto assim" Ela provocou-o com seu corpo.

"Alerta de criança!" Chase brincou, caindo na cama e puxando-a junto com ele.

"Cuide de Brad, Robert. Eu vou falar com ele e explicar porque tenho que ir. Você vai mesmo pra casa da minha mãe?".

"Vou, não vejo porque ficar aqui, se vamos ser só Brad e eu. Além do que, sua mãe vai adorar o Brad lá para ter alguém pra mimar".

"Então ta" Ela beijou-o nos lábios "Não esqueça de levar as coisas do Randy pro saguão".

"Não vou esquecer".

"E quando eu voltar," Ela fitou-o maliciosamente "Vou te dar o melhor presente de Natal que você já ganhou" Disse, deitando em cima dele.

"Ohhh, é por _isso_ que eu me casei com você!" Ele riu, segurando os dois braços dela.

"Na verdade, você casou comigo porque me engravidou. Mas vou encarar isso como um elogio".

Cameron começou a rir do comentário seguinte de Chase sobre o porque ele havia casado com ela quando ela notou uma cabeça loira surgindo no quarto.

"Ohh, bebê, você acordou" Cameron disse, ainda paralisada pelo abraço de Chase "Vem aqui, Randy" Ela o chamou.

Parado na porta, o bebê apenas gargalhou ao ouvir a voz dela.

"Vem até a mamãe, Randy" Cameron estendeu os braços abertamente para o bebê, já que Chase não afrouxava o abraço em sua cintura.

"Mam" Randy atravessou o quarto com seus passos de bebê, chegando até a cama, onde Cameron o pegou e o pôs sentado na barriga de Chase.

"Agora você pode dizer tchau pro papai, Randy" Cameron correu uma mão entre os cabelos cheios dele "Porque agora nós vamos ter que rezar muito para vê-lo de novo antes do Natal".

_Mais tarde..._

"Ei, Brad" Chase olhou para o banco de trás do carro alugado, quando já estavam na esquina da rua onde a mãe de Cameron morava "Obrigada por não dizer 'careca sem graça' na frente de sua mãe. Ela teria ficado brava com a gente".

"Mas é como você chama aquele cara, pai".

"Eu sei. E estou feliz que você não repetiu!".

Maravilhado com o riso do filho, Chase saiu do carro e o menino o ajudou com bagagem. Seria uma longa semana...


End file.
